Talk:Seliph
In Isaac, the citizens claim Celice the Prince of Light while calls the Prince of the empire Julius the Prince of Darkness. can someone rephrase or correct the grammer of this because its pretty hard to understand--Semajdraehs 20:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) What is the point of Celice being able to dismount? What advantages does dismounting give except resistance to horse slaying weapons? Oni Link 11:00, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Its for looks only (http://serenesforest.net/general/designer4_2.html -- search for "dismount"). Celice has Awareness so he doesn't take extra damage from horse-slayers. Aveyn Knight 13:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah I see. I've actually read that page before but forgot about that point. Another question though. Should Celice not also have some minor Lopt blood? Or can blood be completely breeded out? Oni Link 16:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :This may be just gameplay mechanics, but you only inherit two sets of Holy Blood. Celice got Baldo and Naga, so he wouldn't get Lopt. The same way Yuria ended up without any Lopt, or Yurius ended up without any Naga. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow 16:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Article Issues That was, by far, the largest article I have edited thus far. First off, the language usage was horrendous, alongside the heavy dependence on contractions scattered throughout the course of the article (These aren't used in formal articles). Furthermore, I can't for the life of me understand why certain redundant pieces of information were repeated at least once or twice. --Engweimin 08:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Celice's Holy Blood Celice has Minor Narga as well as Major Baldur... shouldn't he be able to use Light spells as well? I mean, even Minor Narga MUST grant you an affinity to light-based weapons like Aura or something... 12:11, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Seliph would get a boosted Light rank...if he was in a class that used Light magic. But he isn't, so he doesn't. (Also, Holy Blood doesn't automatically mean you can use the associated weapon type).--Otherarrow (talk) 12:33, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I was just saying Celice has potential in Light Magic. Yes, he's used to swords, but still. Azel, Lex, and Tiltyu also had Minor Holy Blood and that didn't slow them down. (Azel (minor Fala) and Tiltyu (minor Tordo) use tomes and Lex (minor Neir) can still use an axe. They just can't touch the Holy Weapons.) : 08:21, October 30, 2016 (UTC) : Seliph's Artwork since we're now using the art of the genealogy/thracia characters from Heroes, shouldn't we also use Seliph's Heroes art for his main art? -Beruka (talk) 13:35, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :We're replacing GotHW's TCG and Treasure artwork with the images from Heroes in the infoboxes. I thought that T776's art will remain in the infobox, though. It's more recent and being treated in the same way as the official art from FE6/7/8/9/10, unless I've missed something. And yes, it's all right to switch Seliph's art. Other contributors did the same for Julia, Lachesis, and Eldigan. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 13:44, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::The caption says "Official artwork of Seliph from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook, later reused for Thracia 776", then I suppose we should not replace. If I misinterpreted that or the caption is not quite correct, it's a go-go. In any case, you should have a look at the updated rule for infobox image: Fire Emblem Wiki:Article Guidelines#Infobox image. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:55, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Edit: Oh wait, it's not a go-go, I even forgot the rule I edited myself :| We still have his official artwork from FE4. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:04, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I hadn't realized that Seliph's Treasure art was considered to be official T776 art. Somehow, I didn't notice the caption. That's quite interesting, and I wonder if it applies to other Treasure images. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:40, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yea, I wonder... -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:10, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'd probably use it as precedent for the non-Thracia 776 charas, as Lewyn and Julia's art on the FE5 website is likewise just taken from Treasure. Things like Treasure and the old TCG, where artbook or spinoff art was later used in a more official capacity, kinda leaves a strange grey area I feel, hmm...--Otherarrow (talk) 21:15, March 7, 2017 (UTC) This is kind of a late input, but I think there's something else we should consider: The time of the artwork. From FE1 to FE5, those artworks were made almost two decades ago. Characters like Marth have changed drastically since then. From his original art, to smash, to the remakes, there have been changes not just in art style, but overall look. I'm not sure of the answer to that question either, but we must look on how this will affect the perception of the character as we see it.-- 20:34, March 8, 2017 (UTC)